


Lantana Potter - Supernatural

by KiraKyuu



Series: K9's Plunnie Farm [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKyuu/pseuds/KiraKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was said to have children. Fenrir and Jormungadr and Sleipnir are the most common ones. So. . . what if 'Fenrir' decided to accompany 'Loki' to the gods' meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantana Potter - Supernatural

**Lantana Potter – The Girl Who Was A Wolf**

Dean and Sam looked at Gabriel in worry as a monstrous black wolf slunk into the room, eyes gleaming viciously as it looked at the startled gods.

"You dare bring it _here_?" Kali snapped angrily, gesturing fiercely at the wolf. Gabriel gave a condescending smirk.

"Of _course_ I dare. Hróðvitnir, come. Show our _friends_ how you look in a guise."

Sam inhaled sharply, eyes locked on the wolf as it gave a sickening _shift_ , morphing into a young-looking woman with mottled red-and-black- hair and shining emerald eyes. She wore a dark purple dress, black skulls decorating the loose clothing; heavy black boots clunked softly as she continued walking towards her 'father'. Scars adorned her body like badges of honour.

Hróðvitnir stood tall – even though she appeared small and vulnerable, by human standards. Disdain was visible for those in the room, and the hunters were unsure of what to think.

"What god is she, Sammy?" Dean hissed as quietly as he could.

"Hróðvitnir is also known better as Fenrir – the demon wolf offspring of Loki," Sam murmured in reply, "They're supposed to eat Odin at the end of the world." The Wolf looked at the pair of hunters, her smirk still dancing on her lips.

It wasn't until after Lucifer killed Gabriel that Hróðvitnir approached the pair of hunters, her eyes downcast.

"What do you want, uh, Fenrir?" Dean demanded, holding up a hand to stay Bobby's gun.

"He killed Gabriel." There was poison in her voice, rough as it was.

"You knew Loki was Gabriel?" Sam asked in curiosity. Hróðvitnir scoffed derisively.

"Of course I did. I'm . . . I wasn't like _them_. He treated me like his daughter. Loki _was_ my father – so was Gabriel. I want Lucifer to _pay_."

The hunters exchanged looks, but Bobby was the one who spoke up. "Alright, kid. What do you know about hunting?"

"I was born a _wolf_ , Mister Singer. I was born a hunter."

Hróðvitnir seemed to have none of Gabriel's more annoying habits – cruel pranks or excessive candy consumption – but seemed to be more like an odd combination of Dean and Castiel. She was cold and indifferent at the best of times, angry and growling and the worst. She even had the same confusion over humans that Cas did.

"I can understand why people do bad things," Hróðvitnir protested when that was pointed out, "I just don't understand why the do _good_ things. What gives them motivation to do so? Every human I have so far met has had an ulterior motive, usually greed, to spurn them towards doing the bad things."

"Well, why did you want to help us?" Dean replied.

"I want Lucifer to die," she stated blandly, "It was not out of the goodness of my heart – if I even have one." Dean pouted faintly, but nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Uh. People sometimes do good things just because that's how they are – or how they've been taught. Others do it out of duty. Sometimes they do good things to get on people's good sides, to make them believe they aren't bad when they really are. Like some angels – they try to act like they're on the good side, but, to humans they are basically on the same side as demons. Other angels, like Cas, do what they believe is right, because that's how their father taught them. Understand?" he asked hopefully.

Hróðvitnir started to nod, then shook her head. "I don't think I do." Dean drooped slightly, but then nodded again.

"It's fine that you don't understand. Sometimes, I don't either. You should know – sometimes people are good and bad. It's rare that someone is completely good or completely evil. That's what being human is: Finding out who you really are. It's lonely and depressing, most of the time, but cling to the happy moments you have. Especially if they involve people you care for." Dean would never admit to anyone that he had given Fenrir 'Chick-Advice', but he could tell that she was starting to understand.

"I wasn't born Hróðvitnir," the wolf suddenly said. Dean gave her a curious look. "I was born human. I don't know when, but I lived in a place called Surrey with humans called the Dursleys. My aunt, uncle, and cousin. I lived there until I died, and I was given the choice to help Gabriel – by becoming Hróðvitnir. I still don't know why I chose what I did. I don't think I accomplished the task I was set to, because I did not understand how to be a 'Good Person'. A wolf is not a human, and has a harder time feeling what a human does. I . . . _miss_ Gabriel. I want him to come back."

The hunter was startled to see tears shining in Fenrir's eyes. He distantly realized that Gabriel would have been the first person she had lost in such a way. Uncertainly, Dean wrapped an arm around Fenrir's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. And he truly was. "I wish he wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed for us – we shouldn't have been stupid enough to get caught by those guys. From here on, it will probably get worse before it gets any better. All we can do is get in the way of what's gonna happen and hope that other people don't have to go through what we do."

Hróðvitnir chortled softly, bitterness seeping into her. "Of course." After a while, Dean stood up, to let Hróðvitnir have time alone.

"Dean?" He glanced back at the wolf, raising an eyebrow. "My name. It was Lantana. Lantana Potter."

"It's good to meet you, Lantana Potter," he replied, lips quirking up into a smile. Maybe they would get lucky and survive the coming storm. He was glad to have her on his side, in any case.

**Author's Note:**

> Lantana is actually a flower. All of my femPotters have a flower/plant related name.
> 
> Yeah. This idea's been swirling around for some time, too. Not quite what I wanted, but it works to get it out of my head for now.


End file.
